Who Said I Had To Choose
by Henry The HAP
Summary: John's at a new school, and quickly gets dragged into an ongoing fight between the resident homecoming king, Mark and and the science nerd, Sam. What happened between them, and why's Mark so angry with Sam? Mark/Sam, Mark/John, John/Sam and Mark/John/Sam


Who Said I Had To Choose?

Ok, I'm on a roll here, so I'm just gonna go ahead and claim the first Mark/Sam, Mark/John, John/Sam and Mark/John/Sam story, too.

Disclaimer: As always, it's not mine.

Story:

I tried to gather y raging hormones after having the full attention of this unknown, very attractive guy on me. I took a deep breath as he stepped back and walked away, only to have the air quickly leave my lungs as I saw him and his friends harass that other teen.

As I walked away, I figured that, hot or not, I wasn't interested in an arsehole. I also wondered what the underlying tension between the two had been, because there had definitely been some. It was barely noticeable, but Henri had taught me to watch human body language, and to the trained eye, they screamed 'underlying situation'.

I saw both Mark and Sam around, but apart from helping Sam pick up his stuff from the ground, and the ball throwing and his comments to me during the film in class, I didn't really have anything to do with Mark.

Then came the night of the fun fare, where I got attacked by Mark and his cronies, and Sam texted to meet me afterwards. At first I thought I was busted, but then I saw his pictures and couldn't help laughing. The hurt puppy dog eyes I received for it, the slumped, defeated shoulders, affected me harder than I thought they would, though, and I spilled my secret to him. It was the first time I'd told anybody what I was, but as I stared into his chocolate eyes, I couldn't help getting a little lost, and before I knew it, I'd told him. We were so close for a few seconds, and I could feel his hot breath on my face when we both leaned in to kiss. That first time I saw him, getting shoved into the locker by Mark, flittered in front of my eyes, though, and I pulled back. His eyes fluttered open, and he looked confused and hurt.

"What's between you and Mark?" I asked, curious.

"Oh, that… It's, well, he and I, uh…" He stopped, looking a little upset. I watched him, patiently waiting for him to continue as his eyes darted to the floor, then back to mine. Something he saw there must have spurred him, because he sucked in a lungful of air and spoke quickly "Mark and his friends were kidding around, joking about me being gay and stuff, because well, they noticed me staring at Mark a lot. I denied it, of course. Didn't want to admit to being the gay kid as well as the alien kid, you know? Mark started getting really physical with me, though. Often on his own, too. Like once when I was hiding under the bleachers, he came up to me and shoved me down on the ground really hard. I didn't know what it was until he cornered me in the locker room after gym, when everybody else had left. I always used to be the last one in the showers, so I'd be alone and all, but he was there, and he shoved me up against the lockers, holding me there and getting all up in my face, asking me if 'the little fag' liked what I saw. He was really fired up, and well, he's…" Sam trailed off, and he looked at the floor again, "he… he's attractive. They were right, I was a fag, and I had been watching him, crushing on him. Having him so close, shirtless, skin slightly damp, well, didn't help how scared I was, I… Well, you know…" He wouldn't meet my eyes, keeping his head down and trying to hide the blush on his cheeks, shoving his hands in his trouser pockets.

I did know what he meant. As the images of the situation he described floated through my head, I felt my breath come a little shorter, and I felt myself harden. Sam was too busy being afraid of my reaction to notice, not even that it took me almost a minute to ask "and then?" in a slightly gravelly voice.

"And then he felt, well, yeah" he pursed his lips and looked up at me before quickly looking back down, "_me,_ against him. He just went all quiet, and shifted his hips as if he wanted to make sure he was feeling what he thought he was, which I guess I don't need to tell you he was, and then he just looked at me for a few seconds, like he didn't know what to do, and next thing I know I'm being kissed senseless." Sam stopped abruptly, and I could see his slight discomfort at the memory. I could tell he desperately wanted to rearrange himself, but didn't want to draw my attention to his reaction.

"So, what, Mark bats for both teams?" I questioned, trying to urge him to continue.

"Nah, Sarah is just a cover. We would meet up secretly and talk or just make out and stuff. I told him I wanted him to break things off with her, but he refused, said she was to keep people from asking questions. I said I wanted us to come out, and that I didn't want to hide anymore, but all Mark cares about is popularity and how being gay might affect that and his stupid football. I called it quits, and he couldn't deal. That's why he targets me so much at school." Sam seemed fed up at this point, resigned to his fate.

"At least that explains why he's giving me such a hard time for the whole helping you at lunch thing. Guess he's not too happy about you talking to other guys. What's up with the whole hating me for Sarah, though?" Things were starting to make sense to me, but that was still a puzzle.

Looking up from where he was absently studying his shoes, Sam met my gaze incredulously. "You're a bit blind, aren't you? He isn't giving you shit because of her, he's giving you shit because it's not him. You think it's regular practice for the most popular guy in school to just walk up and offer you their friendship?" Sam sounded as incredulous as he looked.

"Huh?" I simply said, feeling stupid.

"Mark has the hots for you." Was the reply, as Sam shrugged. "He's going for the mentality that if he gets in your face, he'll be in your head. He's doing all he is to get your attention. Mark doesn't really know how to go about expressing his feelings, and even if he thought you were into guys, it's not like he could do anything, due to the same reason we broke up. He wants you, but the only way he can have you is as a target."

"Wow, he's into me? Are you sure?" I couldn't help the slightly hopeful tone in my voice.

Sam grimaced, as if my words hurt him. "Yeah. Guess I can't compete with that, can I?"

"Sam-"

"It's fine, really. Trust me, I've been there. I know how hot he is. I don't blame you for wanting him." He turned to go, but I pinned him against the car. "Looks aren't everything, though you have plenty of them." I smirked. "Mark might have looks, but you have looks and so much more. I'd choose you any day." I kissed him then, moving my hand to his cheek and slipping my tongue in his mouth. I felt him give and collapse slightly, so I wrapped my other arm around his waist and pinned him even more against the car. After a few moments of enjoying the new feeling of being pressed against a hot body, kissing the person senseless, I felt myself getting a little lightheaded from lack of oxygen. I pulled away, watching him as he panted to catch his breath and regain his footing.

"See you at school tomorrow." I mumbled against his ear, before pulling away completely and walking out of his shed.

TBC…

Yes, another tbc. I feel guilty for not finishing anything, but I am gunna! Just need to… do it…


End file.
